disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Days Where The Villains Rise (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 1 of Disneyscripts, Carolinecat1, and Yvoire Abad’s episodes, The Days Where the Villains Rise. Transcript #1 (Music plays and the movie’s title appears.) 'Captain Jake (Narrating): '''The Days Where the Villains Rise. (The scene moves to Creeper’s Tornado Peak where Captain Drake, Romeo, and Night Ninja are seen trying to steal its treasure, but they are blocked by a dragon known as the Buffabulltamus Dreadgon.) '''Romeo: '''Great. Just ''great! First, we agreed with you to find the treasure of Creeper’s Tornado Peak; next, we found the treasure, which is good, but all of a sudden, a dragon appears, and now were stuck in the middle of this mountain with the treasure with the dragon guarding the only way out. This is all your fault, Drake! 'Captain Drake: '''My fault?! I didn’t know that a Buffabulltamus Dreadgon was going to be here, and you’re the ones who agreed to never listening to my stealthy advice! '''Night Ninja: '''Because we don’t like being told what to do or listen to your silly little nonsense. '''Captain Drake: '''Well, the way you two mateys are acting is totally getting on my nerve! '''Night Ninja: '''Your nerve?! (All the villains are arguing.) '''Romeo: '''You know...when I started my villainy, my life was a whole lot better. '''Night Ninja: '''Your villainy? '''Captain Drake: '''When you started it? '''Romeo (scoffs): '''Of course! How did you think I got my big brain? My life has always been better ever since I've been turned Inyo a scientist. You see, it all started when I was about the age of three. (A flashback begins.) Romeo’s First Mechanical Machine '''Romeo (Narrating): '''My brain was full of imagination. I built almost everything, and my parents were really proud of my skills and hopefully believed nothing could possibly go wrong, (there is a knock on the door) and then I saw him...right as he walked in the door. He’s been the best thing that ever could be in my life. My hero, my legend, my friend: Grandpa. '''Doctor Undergear: '''Robert, Rebecca, so good to see you. '''Rebecca: '''Undergear, how’s it doing? '''Doctor Undergear: '''Oh, everything was doing great. Aww, how’s my favorite scientist ever? You are that’s who? '''Robert: '''Those two are like the best of science themselves. '''Rebecca: '''Couldn’t agree with you more. '''Doctor Undergear: '''Oh, I almost forgot something. I have some presents for my grandson. '''Robert: '''You’ve brought him presents? '''Doctor Undergear: '''Not “brought”, but “built” him presents. '''Rebecca: '''Wow! The look just like your pets! '''Robert: '''No kidding. '''Doctor Undergear: '''I know. I just wanted my grandson to remember my pets as well as me. '''Rebecca: '''Go on, Romeo. Go play with them. '''Romeo (Narrating): '''So I was slowly headed towards them. There was a shark for a pirate ship, two robotic crabs, and a mechanical bird. When they came towards me, they were a little nervous just like me, but when we got to know each other, my new pets had all the respect for me and my family. We soon became the best of friends, and Grandpa had another surprise for me. '''Doctor Undergear: '''This pendant has been our family heirloom for centuries. Now the day has come to the great responsibility of being your pets’ master has fallen to you. Remember to protect them at any cost, stand by them, and always believe in yourself. '''Romeo (Narrating): '''So I had to remind myself: those words to remember Grandpa forever, but a few weeks later, I was more focused on my first ever slave: “Robot”. I designed it to do any robotic moves like any other robots. I was so amazed of my first ever invention that my pets felt left out and went away feeling alone. My parents and I searched everywhere for them, (robots start wrestling) then we heard a loud noise. It sounded like my pets, but I didn’t know what the noise was at first, so I summoned Robot to find out what the sound was. '''Robot (his legs start stretching): '''Master, your pets! They’re banged up pretty bad. '''Romeo (Narrating): '''After when he said, I knew now this was all my fault. If I paid attention to my pets and doing stuff at the same time, then this would’ve happened, but then I found something I’ve never felt before in myself: confidence. When we got to my pets, we saw them tangled in chains and also saw Grandpa in a cage. '''Doctor Undergear (warns his grandson): '''Romeo! You must get out of here! '''Young Romeo: '''No! I’m not gonna leave you here! '''Doctor Undergear: '''But grandson, you don’t understand! You must— '''Strange and familiar voice (lets out an evil chuckle): '''Looks like I’ve got a big old family food special. '''Young Romeo: '''Huh? '''Romeo (Narrating): '''Then from out of the darkness, he showed up...the Nightmare Man. '''Nightmare Man: '''Get your nose out of this situation, kid. '''Young Romeo: '''Never! I’ll never leave this place! '''Nightmare Man: '''I said get out or your foolish and ugly buddy gets what comes! (lets out evil laughter) '''Young Romeo: '''Say that again, you dark-coated toothbrush rug! '''Nightmare Man: '''Oh, you mean the part where I said he’s your foolish and ugly buddy? (lets out an evil chuckle) Oh, how I just like doing insults. '''Young Romeo: '''You know, insults are pretty nice to say, but I’ve got nothing nice to say to you creep: Robot. '''Nightmare Man: '''Robot? Where? I don’t see a—aah! Oh! '''Robot: '''You called, Master? '''Doctor Undergear: '''Wow, grandson! You’ve built this yourself? '''Young Romeo: '''No time for talking! I’ve got some unfinshed business to do. (to Robot) Robot, break Grandpa free. I’m going to save my pets. '''Romeo (Narrating): '''So there I was, running as fast as I can to get to them, but then... '''Nightmare Man: '''You have gotten on my last nerve, boy, but now it’s time to finish this! '''Young Romeo: '''Couldn’t agree more. (A shark sword appears in little Romeo’s hand.) '''Nightmare Man: '''What? How did that get in your hand? '''Young Romeo: '''Monster, I would like you to meet my greatest weapon: the Shark Sword, and let us be assure that this sword has no bolts it cannot bite! (The Shark Sword chomps on the Nightmare Man.) '''Nightmare Man (screams): '''Oof! Yikes! This plan didn’t go as I thought it would be! I better go try to do some evil somewhere else. (retreats) '''Young Romeo: '''That will teach you not to mess with me and Grandpa, freak! '''Robert: '''Romeo? '''Young Romeo: '''Mom, Dad, I can explain. There was this voodoo monster who kidnapped Grandpa and I...I... '''Rebecca: '''It’s okay. You don’t need to explain. Undergear did the whole story. '''Young Romeo: '''He did? '''Doctor Undergear: '''Yes, and that Shark Sword and that robot you invented saved me and your pets. It was wise clockwork thinking of you. '''Young Romeo: '''Gee thanks—my pets? My pets! (runs to rescue his pets and gasps) No! I’m too late! (sobs) I forgot o was supposed to protect and stand by them, (still sobs) and now, they’re gone...! (sobs) '''Romeo (Narrating): '''Just as we were about to leave, my pets awakened and I couldn’t believe my eyes! They were still alive all along! '''Young Romeo (gasps): '''My pets! They’re alive! '''Romeo (Narrating): '''We were so glad that nothing bad had happened to my pets and all that was left were scratches and that their bodies were beaten up, but they still worked! '''Doctor Undergear: '''Well, it seems that you haven’t forgotten the one thing that was in you, Romeo. '''Young Romeo: '''Really? '''Doctor Undergear: '''Yeah. You forgot the first two things, but the one thing you had was always believing in yourself. I’m very proud of you, Romeo! '''Rebecca: '''We all are. '''Romeo (Narrating): '''And then something came into my heart that day: something so evil. My evilness made me the smartest scientist himself, and my machines were so cool that I would use them for my evilness forever, but I didn’t forget the day that I had the power inside me: the power of always believing in myself and confidence. (The flashback ends.) Transcript #2 '''Captain Drake: '''Okay, that’s a pretty nice story. Now could you please stop hugging me? '''Romeo (startled): '''Whoa! You had me scared. Kids Can Be Ninjas As Well '''Night Ninja (Narrating): ' Transcript #3 Drake’s Time To Strike 'Captain Drake (Narrating): ' Transcript #4 '''Captain Drake: '''And that, my friends...was how the story of how my villainy started. Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Jake/Captain Jake Category:Movie transcripts